Ryuki Kuzuryu
by TheGamerHieikuYoko
Summary: Heiress of the Rising Dragon Clan and the first Heiress of the clan ever Ryuki is determined to prove herself! After bonding with an ancient sword she discovers the Power of Gamer and just like that her world is turned upside down. Can she survive the Abyss that she is now staring into and can she protect her family while she does it?
1. Chapter 1

Ryuki, It means Dragon Demon, Kuzuryu, it means nine-headed dragon. This was her name the name given to her at birth. She was the heiress of the Rising Dragon Clan in Tokyo, Japan. It was said that the clan's history went as far back as the first Emperor. It was tradition to name the Heir or Heiress after a dragon. The thing was Ryuki was actually the first female Heiress of the clan. All the others before her had been male. This always made her feel as if she had something to prove.

She is sixteen with black hair that she keeps pulled into a high ponytail on top of her head. She's built like a model not a fighter so people almost always mistake her for being weak and fragile and in need of saving. She has blue eyes and her favorite color is black. Though her mother rarely lets her get away with wearing it at all.

That was another thing. Ryuki's parents are divorced and Ryuki lives with her mother, step-dad and brother on the complete opposite side of the city than the Clan but Ryuki still goes there everyday after school because her father sends a car. Ryuki prefers to train in the traditions of her family then spend time with her mother, step-dad and annoying little brother.

Ryuki clenched her teeth pissed off as she slid to a stop. She'd tried every Rising Dragon technique that she knew, she'd pulled out all the stops, hit him with everything she had and there wasn't a scratch on her father. This was so embarrassing! The entire Clan was watching!

"Very good, Ryuki." Ryuzaki said, smiling at her. "You've come along away. I think you are ready."

The crowd began murmuring amoungest themselves.

"Uncle, please see reason!" A man of about twenty said standing. "She's only a child! A female! I am much better suited to..."

"That's enough!" Ryuzaki snapped. "I will not deny Ryuki her birthright come with me, child."

Ryuki followed her father through the massive clan house to a room she was never allowed to enter. There were swords all over on displays she turned around looking at all of them in awe and not even noticing that her Grandfather and the other clan elders were there. She walked to a display and looked inside there lay a shoto style sword. She didn't know why that one caught her attention but it was like she'd been drawn to it.

"That is Kurou no tatsu." Her grandfather said, " The Dark Dragon. It was used by the first Emperor himself. It is said that he sealed the soul of a dragon inside of it."

"It's beautiful." Ryuki said as if in a trance.

"Each Heir of our clan and now you our Heiress must bond with one of the swords in this room." Her grandfather said. "At the proper time they are brought to the room to see if they are drawn to any of the swords. Kurou no tatsu is yours, Ryuki."

"What do I have to do?"

That earned her a few chuckles.

Ryuzaki opened the display case for her.

"Just pick him up." He said, "That's all there is to it. The rest will happen naturally."

Ryuki picked up the The Dark Dragon and felt him pulse in her hand. He was only about the size of a dagger but fit perfectly in her hand. Power surrounded her.

"Good, Kurou no tatsu is yours indeed." Ryuzaki said obviously pleased. "Now do as I say, Ryuki, picture the sword turning into something that you can carry on you."

Ryuki could barely hear him over the rush of power and her own beating heart. She thought of the first thing that popped into her mind. A ring for her right ring finger she focused on it with everything she had and as she watched Kurou no tatsu formed a black ring on her right ring finger and the power was sealed inside the ring. She was left sweating and gasping for air that had been incredible. Amazing she'd never felt anything like that before! She could feel that she and the sword were meant to fight together and that he had been waiting for her all that time.

"You have bonded with the strongest sword in the clan, Ryuki." grandfather Elder told her. She looked at him with guarded eyes. "You're training is only going to increase from here on out. You must learn to master your sword."

"Bring it on!" Ryuki declared looking as if the sword hadn't fazed her one bit. "I can do it you all just watch me! I'll start right now!"

"No you wont." Ryuzaki said, softly hugging his daughter to him. "I am so proud of you, my little dragon."

Ryuki tensed and blushed but allowed herself to be hugged.

"Go home and rest for today. We will begin tomorrow."

So Ryuki found herself in a car with a driver on her way home. Then she was walking into her house, taking her shoes off by the door, and calling out that she was home.

"Naa-san!" A four year old boy came barreling towards her wearing a shirt with a red power ranger on it. "Naasan! is home! Teach me what you learned today Naasan!"

This was Hiro Tokihara her younger half brother most of the time just to shut him up she would teach him to fight and meditate much to their mother's dismay.

"No." Ryuki sighed, "I'm tired."

"Tired?" Her mother asked from the couch she looked away from the tv. "Training does not normally tire you out..." her eyes locked on the ring. "Where did you get that, Ryuki?! You tell me this second!"

"Elder said it was my birthright." Ryuki informed.

She knew that her mother understand just by seeing the horror on her face.

"Go to your room and study this instant." Her mother ordered. "I will bring you dinner when it is ready and will make sure Hiro doesn't bother you." Ryuki blinked she normally had to beg them to keep Hiro from bugging her while she tried to study. "Go! NOW!"

Ryuki headed to her room and shut herself inside frowning. She picked up her English workbook frowning. This whole day had been weird little did she know just how weird things were going to get from that day forward.

 **Gaia has granted you the Power of Gamer!**


	2. No Idea what's going on

Ryuki stared at the blue screen in front of her. What the heck? Was this because of Kurou no tatsu? She looked at the black ring on finger suddenly the writing on the screen changed.

 **A Quest has been created!**

 **Study:**

 **Mom wants you to study!**

 **English: 3 chapters**

 **Math: 3 chapters**

it kept going on listing each subject she took in school which annoyed her why was her mom so worried about her grades anyway. She looked at the bottom of the screen.

 **Rewards:**

 **Increased Relationship w/ mom**

 **10 exp**

"Crappy rewards." Ryuki sighed. "Oh, well I have a test coming up anyway."

So she began studying.

 **A skill has been created!**

 **Studying-1**

"Go screw yourself."

She got so wrapped up in studying that she lost track of time. Until her door burst opened she leaned back in her desk chair to see Hiro carry a tray into her room.

"Ryu-Tan." he said, "Dinner."

"Ryu-Tan?" she wondered taking the tray and handing him all the studying work she'd done to show to their mom. "That's new. Why are you calling me that now?"

Hiro just stared up at her.

"Just go give that to mom, okay?" she sighed, "I can't leave the room, Hiro so go, I'm grounded. Go on."

Hiro left shutting the door.

"Ryu-Tan." She scoffed eating. "and burnt food, as always...no wonder I'm underweight. I wonder if he gets any veggies or anything. Burnt food can't be any better for him than it is me right? He needs proper nutrition too." She shook her head, "Why am I thinking about this?"

 **Rewards:**

 **Mom: 1/100**

 **10 exp**

"Relationships."

A page shot up.

 **Hiro: 100/100**

 **Masamune Kaito: 0/100**

 **Ryuzaki: 100/100**

"So mom and Kaito don't like me at all." She said, her blue eyes going empty as she stared at the screen. "Figures." she sat there staring at it for a moment. "Tsk. " she closed it. "Like I care!"

The door to her room slammed open again.

"Ryu-Tan is not grounded!" Hiro announced happily. "I asked!"

Ryu got up and carried the tray downstairs where she left it next to the sink she was about to do the dishes when a sudden pain shot through her head.

 **Danger** **Sense-1**

"HIRO!"

She tackled her brother away from the door just as something came flying past. It cut her ponytail off her head. They rolled into the living room and she let him go getting to her feet and looking around. Smart Hiro ran to mom and Kaito. "This isn't good."

"What's going on?" Kaito demanded.

"I-..." she looked at them her eyes emptying. "I need to go out for awhile. I'll probably end up calling dad so don't wait up."

With that she ran towards the door and quickly got her shoes on. She was out the door and into the yard in seconds only to stop dead at the sight outside the gates.

"Now, see here, young lady." Kaito grabbed her wrist in a death grip. "As long as you live in my house you wont go running off in the middle of..."

"ZOMBIE!" Hiro cried pointing.

Ryu jerked her wrist away one was heading right towards them how had it got past the gate? Her right fist was suddenly surrounded in white/blue mana. She threw an under punch with all of her might.

 _ **"Dragon Fist!"**_

 **Dragon Fist-1**

The punch connected to the stomach and the zombie vanished into black smoke.

 **A Quest has been created!**

 **Save family!**

 **Hold out until help arrives!**

 **Rewards:**

 **20 exp**

That was it? That was annoying.

"You can't leave us!" her mother said suddenly.

"You'll only get in my way." Ryuki said, smoke rising off of her fist she flexed her hand open and close a few times. "But fine. You have to do exactly what I say."

Her mother nodded.

"Ryu-TAN!"

Ryu spun lashing out with a kick as she did so the zombie went flying into a tree.

 **Dragon Style Martial Arts-1**

 _"My ass."_ Ryu thought.

"Why is your uniform so short?" Kaito wondered.

"It's called a gi." Ryu corrected.

She wore a black gi with a black belt around her waist. The gi was in dress form and was short. She wore a black short sleeve shirt under the gi and black shorts as well.

"and no is not the time." She dodged the zombie and sent it into the tree again it went up in smoke. "Okay, we're heading out. Remember, do as I say."

Around an hour later she leveled up and found out that she got 5 stat points from it. She didn't bother with them she was earning enough on her own kicking zombie ass. She glanced at the alley way just in time to see Hiro deliver a solid kick to the zombie that had gotten to close. Right in the stomach of course he fell over having kicked so high she rushed over and took care of it but pride bubbled in her gut.

"There are way too many of these things." She said looking around. "We've only made it five miles we'll never get to the clan house like this." She could feel her mother and Kaito's disapproval of going to the clan house but didn't care. "What I need is away to make this go faster..."

"Why not use a weapon?" Kaito asked, he picked a bat up out of the garbage. "I played collage baseball I could probably help out."

" A weapon?" Ryu wondered and looked at the ring on her finger. "Yeah, a weapon. " she closed her eyes backing away from her family she fed the ring her Ki. "Kurou no tatsu!"

She opened her eyes and watched as the shoto style sword appeared in her hand and the ring vanished. The overwhelming power surround her.

"Clan Master said I needed training before using Kurou no tatsu but what better training than a real fight?"

"That's not a zombie." Hiro pointed.

Ryu turned around.

"Is that a kit?" she wondered. "A fox demon? Cool. No offense, old man, but I'm trained to handle these situations. You just get involved if they get to close."

With that she shot off she suddenly knew how to wield the sword she'd had lessons since she was young of course but with nothing this small. Knowledge filled her head as she fought and killed Zombies and fox demons.

Around twenty minuets later several clan members, including her cousin and father arrived on scene out of nowhere. They stood back and watched.

"You're just standing there, Ryu!" mom yelled, "Help your daughter this instant!"

"So now she's my daughter?" Ryuzaki wondered looking at his ex-wife. "Ryuki is doing splendid on her own and has even managed to keep the three of you safe."

"Dwagon fist." Everyone watched Hiro throw a punch. "Aww, it not working."

Ryuzaki chuckled and went back to watching his daughter.

"See, Aki? As I told you Ryuki is more than worthy of of being clan heiress to be able to wield a sword so flawlessly with out training."

"How is she controlling the swords power, uncle?" Aki asked. "Surely, she will succumb to it soon."

Ryu skidded backwards her sword blocking a spell from the fox demon she was fighting.

 _ **"Swallow all light! Into Night! No shadows! ETERNAL DARKNESS!"**_

The clan froze in shock as Ryu slashed her sword releasing a wave of black energy that swallowed the enemies that were surrounding her.

 _ **"I am Darkness! I am Night! In the Shadows I breathe! Bring unto me**_ ENERGY!"

She held Kurou no tatsu high in the air and energy flew to it out of the darkness. White/blue energy like her mana. Her darkness spell ended there were no monsters in sight.

 **Sword Mastery-2**

 **Kurou no tatsu-1**

 **Eternal Darkness-1**

 **Bring unto me Energy-1**

Ryu shook her head.

"That's enough, Ryuki, put your sword away." Ryuzaki ordered.

"Ring!" Ryu demanded and Kurou no tatsu became a ring on her finger again. "Ugh."

Just like that she was drained. She was tired, exhausted. She swayed and collapsed.

Aki jumped forward and caught her on instinct. He blushed when she took hold of his shirt and held it tight. She leaned her head into his chest and was lost to the world.


	3. Going to school seems weird

Ryu woke with a pounding headache. She rubbed her eyes then head. She noticed that her hair was cut short now close to her neck and head. She remembered what happened last night and felt so drained. She had no idea how she'd known those spells to use Kurou no tatsu they had just come into her head. She sighed and got up out of the futon on the floor she could tell that she was at the Clan House.

 **Daily Training/Morning!**

She looked over the quest as she dressed in her Gi. Pretty easy. She headed out to the gate and stretched out it wasn't long before Aki joined her. The sun wasn't up yet.

"You should be resting, Ryuki-Chan." he said, joining her in stretching out.

"I'm fine. I need to train, Aki-Kun."

"I will train with you to make sure you do not faint then." Aki replied.

She smirked at him.

"Try to keep up."

With that they were running around the perimeter of the clan house. After ten laps she was exhausted. She definitely needed more training. She looked over her stats. Why the hell were they so low? She'd been training her entire life! She'd gained a good deal during the training.

"Okay, next."

Jumping jacks 100 of them.

Then sit ups and crunches 20 each.

Pull ups 20.

So on and so forth.

Aki was shocked by Ryuki's training he had never thought she trained this hard. They'd been at this for hours now and she showed no signs of stopping. They were currently hanging upside down from a bar in the training room doing sit ups if that made sense. He'd seen this is Dragon Ball Z.

"Did you learn this from an anime?" he asked.

"I don't have time to watch that stuff." Ryuki replied. "After this we'll do some fighting exercises. "

So after 10 of the bar sit ups Ryu's body was screaming at her to quit but she went through Tai Chi then practiced every move she'd ever learned slowly then sparred against and imaginary opponent.

"This all?" Aki wondered, his own body was in pain and yelling at him to stop.

"No." Ryu replied. "Lastly, Ki training until school."

Aki nodded.

They both sat in meditation positions and closed their eyes. Soon their Ki was flaring up around their bodies like an aura.

 **Ki Training-1**

 **Meditation-1**

She'd gained a lot of skills and levels durning her morning training but no level up which she guessed she was fine with she needed to get to where she'd been before this Gamer skill had come along.

* * *

Hiro circled his big sister. He was wearing his school uniform and was wondering what she was doing.

"Come away from there." Ryuzaki called to the boy. "Hiro, was it?" Hiro nodded. "It's called Ki training and it's very dangerous if you disturb her while she's doing it she could die."

Hiro sat at Ryu's side and assumed the same position as her.

"Oh?" Ryuzaki chuckled. "Are you going to Ki train as well?"

"Ryu-tan hasn't taught me how." Hiro told the man. "Ryu-tan teaches me Martial Arts but mama doesn't like it."

"I see." Ryuzaki nodded.

Ryu let out a calming breath and quit Ki training. Her Aura vanished. She stood up and stretched.

"You're morning training is brutal." Aki sighed joining her.

"It's not done." Ryu said. "Kurou no tatsu!"

Her sword formed.

She held it in front of her and slashed.

"1!"

Over and over again until she reached 100. Then she slowly went through sword fighting stances and techniques. Aki sighed while he couldn't bond with a sword he did train with one so he joined her.

 **Morning Training** Complete!

Ryu put Kurou no tatsu away.

"You should take a shower, Ryuki." Ryuzaki said, kissing her head. "Then you'll have just enough time for breakfast before you need to leave fore school." Ryu ran off. "Aki, tell about Ryuki's morning training."

Aki diligently did so.

After eating; and gaining 5 levels in **Sense** because her father, grandfather, mother and step-dad were all at the same table, Aki drove Ryu and Hiro to school. It wasn't actually that far away because while they lived on the other side of town Ryu went to school just a few miles from the clan house at a very exclusive private school and Hiro was in their kindergarten at the same school.

"Should I get Hiro-san checked in?" Aki asked when they arrived and they got out. People were staring. Aki was very good looking after all.

"I have time to do it besides you're not his family and they don't know you." Ryu replied. "Thanks for the ride we'll walk back to the house after school."

"I will inform Uncle." Aki replied. He stayed until they were inside the school gates then left.

Ryu got Hiro checked in then ran for class her body protesting the entire time but she didn't care because she need the stat points she was getting. When she arrived she sat in her desk in the back row by the window and got her homework ready to hand in. She pulled up her stats.

 **Ryuki Kuzuryu**

 **Age: 16**

 **Title: Heiress of the Rising Dragon Clan/ High School student**

 **Level: 2**

 **HP: 200/200**

 **MP: 100/100**

 **STR: 10**

 **VIT: 16**

 **DEX: 14**

 **INT: 2**

 **WIS: 2**

 **LUK: 90**

She frowned hard she knew she wasn't the smartest person in the world by why the hell was her INT and WIS only 2?! That was fucking annoying! She wanted to break something or punch someone!

She calmed herself.

 **A skill has been created!**

 **Rising Dragon Breathing Technique- 10**

 **You learned a skill with out being taught boost towards Mastery.**

Ryu smirked to herself and brought up what the skill would do.

 **Rising Dragon Breathing Technique**

 **A basic inner Ki technique developed by the Rising Dragon Clan. A technique that purifies Ki, the world's basic energy, and stores it inside the ki center, allowing the user to freely use that power.**

 **After the development of the inner Ki techniques, humans have become able to overcome the limits of the human species.**

 **Passively increases STR by 18%.**

 **Passively increases DEX by 18%.**

 **Passively increases VIT by 18%.**

 **Passively increases INT by 18%.**

 **Passively increases WIS by 18%.**

 **Additional 40% increase in STR when active.**

 **Additional 40% increase in DEX when active.**

 **Able to use Ki Strike when active.**

"That's so cool seeing it in numbers." She muttered to herself. "I can get strong by using this." She sighed thinking about last night. She'd been fighting Zombies and Fox demons now she was sitting here in highschool gearing up for a day of learning. "This is a little too strange."


	4. I learn some new Skills

Ryu tried her best to focus in her first class of the day one class she normally loved. ART. They were working with clay today not something she really had an interest in but she was going to try it out. She preferred painting. Her body was still feeling the effects of her morning training. She began massaging one of her shoulders. After about a minute one of her screens shot up.

 **A skill has been created!**

 **Massage-1**

 **An ancient skill that allows you to take the fatigue away from the flesh of a human. And so it is possible for you to cure body or joint related negative effects.**

 **Effect: Targets fatigue recovery increases significantly**

 **Effect: Gets rid of 0.05% fatigue per second.**

Ryu was amazed.

"Are you alright, Kuzuryu-san, you have not started." The teacher asked.

"Oh, sorry." Ryu said, "Just feeling tired today all is all. Some guys tried to break into our house last night and I stopped them and my body is protesting."

The whole class heard.

 **Lying-1**

 **The higher this skill the easier it is for you to tell successful lies.**

 **You can get away with lying 1% of the time.**

"Was anyone hurt?"

"I was a little but not bad enough and I sent the guys to the hospital."

She wasn't bragging everyone knew she trained and she'd won several medals in tournaments so it would look odd if she didn't say that.

"I'll start now."

Ryu wasn't really thinking of anything as she began molding her clay.

 **A skill has been created!**

 **Crafting-1**

 **A skill to make something. Humanity has advanced their civilization through inventing things. Crafted objects become better as mastery levels rises. Chance to fail when crafting 50%. This skill is obtained through crafting something.**

she worked the clay over and over again it did feel nice in her hands.

 **Recipe unlocked!**

 **Clay Slime-1**

Ryu's eyes twitched and she got serious paying attention to every detail she noticed the boy sitting next her glance in direction and look away. Since when did boys notice her?

 **Recipe unlocked!**

 **Clay Dragon (Chibi) -1**

Sure enough a clay dragon was sitting on her desk when class ended.

 **Art-1**

"You truly have a talent, Kuzuryu-san." the teacher said marveling over the dragon. "Such detail in such a short amount of time."

"Whatever." Ryu sighed, looking out the window. "Is there a contest coming up?"

"Oh, yes!" The teacher said with a smile. "and I think the theme will suit you well."

"Oh really?" she looked at the teacher who was holding out a registration form. She read it. "Martial Arts. I'm supposed to paint something to do with Martial Arts. That's way to easy." she filled out the form and handed it back to the teacher. "very well."

 **You've entered a Rank 1 Art Contest!**

 **Quest!**

 **Win Rank 1 Art Contest!**

 **Reward:**

 **50** **yen**

She noticed the guy staring at her again.

"What?" she asked.

She was shocked when he blushed.

"Sorry, Kuzuryu-san." He said, "It's just...you got a haircut..."

"So?"

"It suits you that's all." He said.

She looked above his head.

 **Reiki Hinori**

 **Title: Heir of the Setting Sun Clan/ Highschool student**

 **Level: 25**

"Well, thank you, Hinori-san." She said.

She knew the Setting Sun Clan was the like Rising Dragon Clan and also dated back to the time of the first emperor. She spared a thought to what kind of clan techniques they might have as she massaged her shoulder again. She was exhausted and she still had the whole day ahead of her.

She missed Reiki blushing and staring down at his desk. Then glancing at her again as she was once again staring at the window.

The day passed slowly. Agonizingly so after thirty minuets of Massaging her shoulder she was wide awake though all her fatigue gone. So she devoted herself to studying.

By the end of the day she'd gained **5 INT** and **9** **WIS.**

She'd gained the WIS in math class while trying to solve problems and thinking so hard about them.

"Stats." She mumbled as she walked toward the Kindergarten.

 **Ryuki Kuzuryu**

 **Age: 16**

 **Title: Heiress of the Rising Dragon Clan/ High school student**

 **Level: 2**

 **HP: 200/200**

 **MP: 100/100**

 **STR: 10**

 **VIT: 16**

 **DEX: 14**

 **INT: 7**

 **WIS: 11**

 **LUK: 90**

She sighed to herself this was pathetic. She picked up Hiro and they began walking back toward the clan house.

"You know what?" Hiro looked up at her and shook his head. "I'm going to show you a real cool skill." She put the tiny guy on her back. Then channeled her Mana/Ki into her feet. "Hold on."

She dashed forward in a blur.

 **Dragon Flash-1**

She did this all the way home. Glad to have unlocked the skill. She'd been learning it when she'd suddenly gotten this ability. She skidded to a stop in the yard of the Clan House startling people.

"What was that?" Hiro asked as he was set down.

"It's called Dragon Flash." Ryu informed him. "I'm just learning it."

She brought up the skill screen and tapped on the skill.

"Hn? So it's dependent on my DEX and if I don't have good VIT then I could injure myself? Interesting." She hummed. "Okay, Hiro, go change into your Gi that I gave you for your birthday it's time to do some after school training then we'll do our homework."

"Okay!" Hiro beamed and ran off. He loved training with his sister.

Ryu walked towards her own her room and quickly changed she looked to see if she could equip outfits and stuff and she could. She could also save two outfits to switch between. In one she set her school uniform in the other her Gi. She equipped her Gi and headed for the front yard. She got distracted by Hiro pulling her into a room that joined with another through a closet. He lead her into the closet and they peeked through the simi opened door to see Ryuzaki, mom, and Kaito arguing.


	5. I find out I'm engaged

Ryu listened to them arguing. It was of course about her. Her mother was saying that she should have taken Ryu and moved far away so that she wouldn't have gotten mixed up in the Clan. In fact that's what she was planning on doing.

Ryu exited the closet shocking them all.

"I wont go." she stated and felt Hiro cling to her leg. "You can't make me and even if you do it's too late. I have a power. I'm involved whether you want me to be or not. Kaito may not understand what I'm saying but you do, mother." Her mother had paled at her words. "You're right this is dangerous. I understand that so I will not hold it against you if you and Kaito take Hiro away to America or wherever. I don't want you getting hurt on my account."

"What are you talking about?" Kaito demanded.

"Should I tell him the truth, mother?" Ryu wondered. "Should I tell him why you really left father?"

"No, I don't want him and Hiro involved!" she cried. "Fine you can stay here with your father. I'm taking Hiro and leaving."

"NO!" Hiro bawled. "You not take me from Ryu-Tan!" he clung as tightly as he could to her legs. "I stay with Ryu-Tan!"

"It is too dangerous, Hiro." mom said, picking him up. He reached for Ryu who just stared at her mother. "I guess this is goodbye then."

"Like I care." Ryu snapped. "I'm surprised it took you this long to abandon me. After all I know how much you and Kaito hate me thanks to my power. "

"I don't hate you, Ryuki." mom sighed. "I'm..."

"I don't need to hear your lies." Ryu said cutting her off.

Ryuzaki sighed this wasn't how he'd wanted this to go.

"Now that this is settled come, Ryuki, we must train you to control your sword."

 **Ki Channeling- 1**

Ryu used the Rising Dragon Breathing technique while channeling Ki into Kurou no tatsu while she went through her paces.

"She doesn't hate you, Ryuki." Ryuzaki said, keeping a close eye on his daughter. "She's afraid of you and what you may one day become. She knows the Abyss she knew about it when we married, she knew about the Clan and what it really is for awhile she accepted it." Ryu stayed focused she was already drenched in sweat. " On the day we were coming home after finding out about you we stopped at a bookstore on the way back we were attacked by members of The Shadow. I fought them off but she was hurt and almost lost you. She'd never seen me use my powers before, she'd never seen me use Clan techniques or my sword. She was paralyzed with shock and fear. She's not strong like us, my little dragon. She left shortly after a few months later we were divorced. She saw a very bad side of me that night and she fears that you will turn out like me."

"How is that a bad a thing?" Ryu finally asked. "I want to be like you, father. Strong, brave, unafraid..."

"I have been afraid every day for the last sixteen years." Ryuzaki chuckled. "Afraid that I will loose you and your mother. I still love her, little dragon and I know that she still loves me."

Ryu was confused by hearing that.

"Have you told her yet, uncle?" Aki had entered the room and was watching.

"Not yet." Ryuzaki sighed. "Ryuki as you know you are heiress of this clan..."

"So you set up a match meeting?" Ryu wondered. "It was only a matter of time I suppose. You going to find me a suitable partner so that we may have strong children right?"

"That's correct." Ryuzaki chuckled with a fond smile on his face. "I believe I've already found one. The third son of the Setting Son clan..."

"Reiki Hinori." Ryu replied, "He sits next to me in class. He must have already been informed because he kept looking at me during class today. It was rather annoying."

Ryuzaki chuckled.

"You are a very beautiful girl I'm sure most boys look at you."

"No not really." Ryu replied continuing her training this was getting hard. "They tend to stay away from me because of my temper and lets face it most guys don't like girls that can kick the shit out of them."

Ryuzaki laughed and Aki scoffed.

"We are doing an information exchange." Ryuzaki informed. "We give them some copies of our Clan Techniques and they do the same. You'll meet your Fiance at that time. Which is in two hours please go show and put on the kimono that is laid out for you, little dragon."

Ryu walked into the main meeting room wearing a black kimono with cherry blossoms on it. Conversation stopped and everyone stared. Reiki was almost drooling.

"I apologize for being late, father, Kaito stopped me."

She sat on the pillow between her father and grandfather and served her fiance and herself tea. She didn't know why he was staring so much. So she was in a kimono so what? it wasn't like she was cute or anything. She listened to the conversation and watched the exchange of scrolls on Clan techniques. She was itching to get her hands on some of those to see if she could learn them with this new power of hers.

But before she could do that...

"We are also here today to finalize the marriage contract between Ryuki Kuzuryu and Reiki Hinori." Reiki's father said.

"I accept." Ryuki replied as was her duty. She could feel her Clan relax was Reiki really someone who could lead this clan? Was he strong enough? Did he have what it took? He was only the Middle son after all. In her Clan the Eldest son always got the most attention and best training. That was until she'd come along. "I look forward to getting to know you, Hinori-san."

"Please call me my name." Reiki asked.

"Very well, Reiki-san." Ryu agreed, it was the least she could do for him. "Then you must call me Ryu. It's only fair. I call you by your name you must call me by mine."

"Of course." Reiki beamed. "Ryu-Chan."

Ryu bowed her head respectfully.

* * *

Right now Ryu was cursing herself and this stupid match meeting. She was walking around the grounds with Reiki. Both were silent lost in there own thoughts but this was supposed to be showing him around the Clan.

"I probably interrupted your training by coming here today didn't I?" Reiki finally spoke. She glanced over at him. He was a foot and a half taller than her at least. "I wasn't supposed to come today. My dad wanted me to stay at home because he wasn't sure if your father had told you about this yet." He blushed. "and maybe because I wanted to see you outside of school." Ryu was getting a weird feeling. "So I guess since we're engaged I can get up enough courage to say this now..." He stopped them under a cherry blossom tree. "Ryu-Chan, I really like you and have for a very long time now. Ever since I first saw you on the first day of Kindergarten but I'm coward and couldn't tell you..."

 _"A confession?"_ Ryu thought to herself. _"I've never gotten one of these before. What am I supposed to do?"_

"I will try to return your feelings." Ryu replied.

"I understand." Reiki laughed rubbing the back of his head.

 **A skill has been created!**

 **Killer Intent-1**

It quickly leveled up.

"Huh?" Ryu spun trying to figure out where it was coming from. Her eyes landed on a pissed off Aki who was glaring at Reiki as he approached. "What's with the Killer Intent, Aki-san?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Aki replied calmly.

"Then how do you explain these?" she pointed at the various screens that told her she was gaining levels for KI.

"Explain what?" Aki asked, "I don't see anything."

Ryu sighed.

"It's my power and it says you're blasting Killer Intent. It's leveled up from level 1 to level 10 already cool it!" Ryu snapped. "Or I'll get Kurou no tatsu and make you."

Aki took a few calming breathes and looked at her.

"I didn't expect you to accept." Aki sighed. "You shouldn't have! You shouldn't have accepted this outsider! You should have married within the clan! You shouldn't have followed in your father's footsteps!"

Ryu was surprised. Then it clicked.

"Marry within the clan? Marry whom exactly? You? Do you really think that I would give you the chance to Rule this Clan? I don't think so, Aki-san, you are not on my list nor my radar."

Aki lashed out and hit her.

 **"DRAGON FIST!"**

Blood flew out of Aki's mouth as Ryu's fist hit him hard in the stomach people were running towards them now from both clans. Ryu twisted her fist and heard several ribs break. She then stepped aside and let him fall to the ground. Smoke rose off of her fist. She flexed it a few times making sure she hadn't done damage. She saw Reiki getting yelled at by his father for not protecting her.

"Thank you for not interfering, Rei-Kun." Reiki blushed. "I do like handling things like this on my own."

"It's just you don't strike me as a girl who needs protecting." Reiki replied.

"Quite right." She replied. "I would like to apologize on behalf of my Clan for my cousin's rude behavior." She bowed to the Setting Sun Clan. "It was most inappropriate."

Ryuzaki was glad to see that his daughter was taking this seriously but a little worried on how she was acting. He could tell that Reiki Hinori was concerned as well. Regardless the boy bowed back.

"It's really okay." Reiki replied. "May I heal you?"

Ryu was shocked by the request but nodded. She stiffened as his fingers brushed her cheek the one she'd been hit on.

 **You're wound has been** **Healed!**

"Is that your power then?" she wondered. "You're a healer?"

"Er...it's just a Clan Technique that I'm really good at." Reiki replied nervously. "That was a cool Dragon Fist by the way."

"It's one of our Clan's basic techniques." Ryu replied.

"I mean it looked powerful that's all."

Ryu nodded at least they were having a conversation now. She wasn't the only one relaxing at the fact that they were interacting so well with each other either. Somehow they continued their walk around and she got asked out on a proper date. After they both looked at the calendars on their phones they set the Date for the following Saturday after school as they were both busy until then.

That night Ryu fell into futon exhausted.


	6. A boring Day

Ryu got up early and met Hiro, Ryuzaki and Aki for morning training.

"Go to bed, Hiro." She said, instantly.

"No." He said, "I'm training with Ryu-Tan till I have to leave."

Ryu sighed.

"Fine, but just do as much as you can don't push yourself to hard and I'm not teaching you Ki."

Aki and Ryuzaki watched Hiro pout both wondering if learning Ki was something the boy wanted. They all began stretching out. It was clear Hiro did this often as he went through the motions easily. Then morning training began.

Ryu was just starting sword training the final part of her morning training when she wondered if she was going to get this Morning Training Quest everyday. Not that she minded it would go a long way to help her leveling up and getting stronger. She looked at Hiro he hadn't been able to do a lot of the training but he'd done his best. She finished a little earlier today so she gave Hiro a massage to help ease the pain then sent him to shower and get ready for school. She quickly did the same and went to breakfast.

It was an intense affair from the moment Hiro began talking about morning Training with Ryu-Tan.

"Do not worry, mother," Ryu said, "I refused flat out to teach him Ki though he has repeatedly begged me to do so. I would like it if you would find a nice dojo for him to study at when you move to America. He has a real talent for the Martial Arts and it would be a pity to waste that."

Kaito was not pleased he wanted his son to be an office worker just like him not a Martial Artist.

"Do you think I could win tournaments like you, Ryu-Tan?" Hiro asked bouncing on his legs that he was sitting on.

"With a little more training you could enter the children's tournament next week and win with no problem." Ryu replied. Hiro lit up. "I'm entering the Highschool version of that Tournament and so is Rei-Kun though he doubts he'll make it to the Semi-finals. Rei-Kun said his sister is entering the Children's tournament..."

"Rika-tan is entering!" Hiro looked really excited now. "Then I'm entering too! I can't wait to tell Rika-Tan at school today! She's my girlfriend did you know that, Ryu-Tan?"

"i remember you saying you had a girlfriend and talking a lot about Rika-san but no I did not put the two together and I did not know she was of the Hinori Clan."

"Yep, she is she's really pretty too!" Hiro babbled.

Ryuzaki felt sorry for the boy. It was clear he had feelings for this Rika Hinori even at such a young age and here he would be moving away from her.

* * *

After breakfast Ryu put Hiro on her back in the yard.

"Are you going to carry him the whole way?" Kaito wondered. "As part of your training?"

"I'm going to Flash to school so it wont take that long." Ryu replied.

"You can use Dragon Flash?" Ryuzaki asked with a smile.

"I'm learning it." Ryu answered. "It's not even at level 2 yet so I have a long way to go but I figure with morning training this is the best way to get to school on time and surprisingly Hiro doesn't get sick from it."

"You have no ill side-effects using it?" Ryuzaki wondered. "You don't get hurt?"

"I read that if my Vitality or VIT isn't high enough I could get hurt but my VIT is on par with my DEX or Dexterity which the skill is dependent on so no I don't get hurt. I'll need to raise both a great deal to ultimately master the skill." Ryu explained. "We can talk more after school."

 _"Dragon Flash!"_

She flashed away running as fast as she could. Kaito was stunned.

"Is this one of those...Ki techniques?" He grunted.

"Well, yes, dear it is." Mother said, It was half lie and half truth.

Ryu sped to a stop right in front of Rei who was waiting he grinned at her as she set Hiro down. Hiro and Rika were hugging instantly.

"That's now how I get to school but I bet my dad would love me to learn our Flash technique." Rei chuckled.

They walked the kids to class then went towards their own.

"May...I..." Rei blushed and looked around.

"May you what?" Ryu asked, "Kiss me hello? No." Rei blushed worse. "Hold my hand as you walk me to class? I don't see why not."

Rei nodded and slid his hand into hers. This is what he'd wanted to ask he was glad she'd given him permission.

* * *

People stared at them as they walked toward their class and their class stared when they arrived. The desks were suddenly two person desks so Ryu and Rei sat together at the one where Ryu would normally sit. Ryu was ofcourse next to the window.

"What is going on here?" The class president demanded having marched over to them. It was then that Ryu noticed the fathers and older brothers in the room. She watched her father and Rei's father enter and gave hers a glare. She also remembered that Reiki was actually a very popular guy because of his good looks and personality. "Why are you hold Rei-Kun's hand?!"

"Because I'm his wife." Ryu replied in an emotionless voice.

Rei went crimson and the grils in the room were outraged.

"Ryu-Chan means we're engaged to be married." Rei quickly corrected. "So it's only natural that we hold hands isn't it?"

The outrage and crying continued until the bell rang. Ryu found the whole thing rather annoying. Rei seemed to find it exhausting.

Once Art started they were set to work with Clay again.

"You really like Dragons don't you?" Rei teased seeing the line of perfect clay dragons on the desk.

 **Clay Dragon (chibi)-2**

"I guess so." She replied, "What are you trying to make?"

"Art really isn't my subject." Rei blushed and looked down at the vaguely human looking clay in front of him. "I don't have a talent at it like you do."

"I'm sure you're talented in something else." Ryu replied.

"Not really." He mumbled. "I mean I'm good at school and sports but I don't really have a talent for anything. I'm good at it because I work hard."

"Everyone has a talent in something." Ryu replied. "That's what my father says. Mine just happens to be Art and my mother isn't thrilled by that at all. She wanted me to be good at Music."

"Well, then I guess my Talent is Healing." Rei thought.

Rei's father was frowning hard. Hating that his son had just told her that. How dare he show her that he was weak she would demand a new match!

"That's a noble skill." Ryu said, nodding. "But I prefer fighting honestly, you know my anger issues and all that."

Rei chuckled at that. They chatted quietly while they worked. Ryu producing wonderful chibi dragons over and over again while Rei tried and failed to make a girl out of clay. Ryu got praised for her work, a lot, and Rei got encouraged not to give up.

"Oh, Kuzuryu-san, I need that painting by Friday." the teacher replied.

"I'm sorry, things have been a little hectic I'll have it turned in by then it shouldn't take too long." Ryu replied.

* * *

The day seemed to go on forever before it was finally the last class of the day. Ryu stole the ball from the other team and dribbled down field making sure she controlled it with her feet. She moved around with it dodging other players. She looked for an opening and kicked the ball as hard as she could towards the goal. Rei was nearby he would get to it and send it the rest of the way. Sure enough that's exactly what happened and their team won the match.

 **Football -1**

Ryu didn't really care that they'd won or that she'd actually helped them win she hated gym class but until the current Club President of the Martial Arts club let her in she was stuck here.

She showered, dressed and then met with Rei, his father, and Ryuzaki outside the gym. They went to pick up Hiro and Riza. Riza was very upset.

"Hiro-Tan is moving!" She bawled into her daddy's chest.

Hiro was clinging to Ryu.

"I don't want to but daddy is making me, Riza-Tan." He told her again for the hundredth time that day. "I want to stay with Ryu-Tan and Riza-Tan but daddy says we gotta move to America."

Riza continued to cry and not even an Ice Cream would make her stop. They all ended up back at the Kuzuryu Clan house.


End file.
